


Knackered

by FabulousPotatoSister



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Outside Xbox, So Badly Written Forgive Me, i guess, what even is this, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousPotatoSister/pseuds/FabulousPotatoSister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy looked tired.</p><p>[This is fanfiction for outsidexbox, a really nice group of British peeps who make videos about video games. They really need more love. And fanfiction. I dunno.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knackered

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my what even is this piece of trash
> 
> I wrote this at school a week ago and I didn't want to post this because ahhhh. HAVE YOU SEEN THIS

ndy looked tired.

He was filming a video with Mike about what to expect from the upcoming Dishonored 2. Mike was doing most of the talking, really--Andy had his chin on his hand and as much as he tried to focus on Mike, his eyes would become unfocused and glassy. You knew he was trying to stifle so many yawns. At least he was good at that. 

Finally, they ended the video and Andy yawned, which was a pitiful sound--he looked so tired, he could sleep at that moment.

A few minutes ago you had tried to convince him to get at least a bit of sleep, but he refused. He said that he was busy and had work to do, which was ridiculous, since you could do it for him.

He got up and stumbled over to one of the computers. Jane--bless her soul--said some words to Andy, her face laced with concern, like how a mother would to her child. He shook his head indignantly and sat down to work. She let him pass, looking defeated.

Jane walked towards you and sat beside you on the sofa. 

"Andy is the most bloody stubborn person I've ever had the chance to work with!" she exclaimed, and you nodded. Jane was fuming, and she gripped her American flag mug so tightly it might have broken.

Jane then slumped on the couch and sighed. "I don't think we can get him to rest. He's a hopeless case--but if we don't get him to sleep, he won't have any energy for tomorrow..."

"I'll try."

Jane perked up. "Really?"

You nodded vigourously. "I have a plan. Also, didn't you and Mike have a video to film?"

She smiled gratefully. "Sure. Thanks."

"No problem," you smiled back.

She got off the couch and headed towards Mike, who was still sitting on one of the two chairs. He smiled when she got close and said something like, "shall we begin?" 

Your gaze flicked towards Andy, who was slumped over the computer. He was still working though, his fingers typing away slowly on the keyboard. His eyes were drooping, and he yawned again.

He had to sleep.

You pushed yourself off the sofa and headed towards him. He must've known you would go to him, because he perked up and tried to flash you a grin. It came out as more of a smile.

"Hey..." he greeted. "Trying to get me to sleep again?"

"Unfortunately, yes," you replied softly. "Please, Andy, you have to sleep. You won't have any energy tomorrow if you keep this up. Please."

"No," he said bluntly, his smile disappearing. He faced the computer again, his face set and determined. It would have been adorable, if he didn't look so tired.

You took his hand gently and he looked towards you again. His eyes softened. 

"Please? For me," you begged. He sighed but didn't look away. "I can do your work for you. Just sleep. I promise."

How could Andy resist those eyes?

He relented (how you ask? He just nodded and gripped your hand). You pulled him up and led him to the bed. He laid his head in your lap and you ran your fingers through his hair. The world quieted, broken only by Jane and Mike talking. Their voices became ambient background music, which was there but you really didn't care.

You pressed your lips to Andy's stubbly chin and he gave a contented sigh. 

Andy felt like he was in heaven. Your hands entangled in his hair, the tingle on his chin where you kissed him, your oddly soothing breathing. Up, down. Up, down. It was bliss, pure bliss.

He couldn't tell you yet though. 

He could feel you lay down and move him so his head was on your chest, your heartbeat lulling him into a deeper sleep with each thump. You were still playing with his hair, and were whispering something under your breath.

"Andy?" you asked softly.

"Yeah?" he replied. 

"I..." you flushed. "...nothing. Go to sleep."

Andy closed both his eyes again and in a few seconds, he was asleep, snoring. 

You giggled and gently pushed him off. "G'night, Andy. I have work to do."


End file.
